The First Time
by outspoken.preschooler
Summary: Bobby doesn't remember exactly how he started but he's glad it happened.


The First Time  
By LoveFool  
Summary - Bobby doesn't remember how the fight started.  
Rated a very light R for violence some sexy stuff and because I wasn't sure and decided better safe than sorry.  
Pairing - Bobby/St. John  
Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men because if I did Bobby and John would wear a lot less clothes and Logan would get in trouble for having sex with Scott on the kitchen table.

Bobby doesn't remember how the fight started. It was probably over something stupid like whether or not to watch Muppet Babies or Captain Planet at three in the morning. Maybe it was over who had more leg room on the couch. The fact of the matter is though that there was a fight…he's just not sure what the reason behind it was or who won. He does know that John is the one who started it, most definitely. There was a kick fight on the couch for leg room or something and they ended up like normal, with Bobby's legs pushed to the back of the couch, feet warm between it and John's thigh, and John's socked feet in Bobby's lap. He doesn't know why they just don't start out like that every night. It would be a hell of a lot easier. What he does know though is that it's always bad idea to have John's feet anywhere near vital organs when he's mad, and he was mad about something for sure. 

Bobby doesn't remember what he said. What he does remember is that John kicked him in the stomach hard enough to practically knock him off the couch. Bobby remembers lunging at John and slamming his fist into the side of John's face hard enough for his head to whip back. John retaliated of course. It was three in the morning so they knew no one was going to come in to break up their little fight…if it could be called that. The two of them were rolling around on the floor beating the shit out of each other and neither really knew why. All Bobby knew was that John had his lighter in hand and that was trouble. Before John could flick it open though Bobby knocked it out of his hand and under the couch. "No powers dickhead or I would have already frozen you to the floor," Bobby remembers half-growling out before John flipped them over and slammed Bobby's head into the coffee table.

"Fucker," John yelled as Bobby bit his arm hard enough to break the skin. Bobby knew John had the upper hand as long as he was on top of them though and used up a lot of his leftover energy to flip them again. John cried out when Bobby practically crushed his wrists against the floor as he panted in exhaustion above John. John took his chance and quickly slammed his forehead against Bobby's. He yelled out in pain, surprised no one had heard them yet…of course anyone who had would probably be to afraid to wake anyone else up.

"You're such a fucking bastard Drake," Bobby remembers John grinding out as he tried to hold Bobby down and twist his arm behind his back. Bobby knows how to use his larger size to his advantage though and twisted John to the floor again, quickly wrapping his fingers around John's neck. The reaction he got was certainly not the one he expected though. John hissed out a "Fuck!" as his hips bucked up into Bobby's.

Bobby let go of John's neck as quickly as if he'd been burned. John gasped for breath beneath him but didn't move at all except for the fingers on his right hand becoming a little twitchy. That happened whenever he didn't have his lighter in his hand. Bobby kept breathing too, faster than John though, as he was slightly embarrassed by the situation. He looked down at his friend, afraid to get off of him because that would involve moving his hips…and that could be an even more embarrassing thing. He quickly looked down at John's face, feeling a pang of guilt once he realized the damage he had done. A bruise was already forming around John's right eye and his lip was split open in about three places. A little bit of blood was running down from his forehead right inside his hairline and another dribble of blood was coming out of his nose. Bobby decided that he couldn't really feel that guilty though because he was sure he looked just as bad - or worse. John always did fight dirty.

Bobby had just made up his mind to go ahead and get up when John put his hands on Bobby's waist and rolled his hips up into Bobby. Bobby gasped and tried to pull John's hands off of him. "John, what the hell are you doing?"

John looked up at him with a sinful grin, "Come on Bobby, I know you're hard too. I can feel your dick against my thigh."

Bobby decided that 'You do not,' would not be a good enough reply because what John said was true so instead he said a much better, in his mind anyway, "So what?"

John smiled up at him. "So I've seen the way you look at me, especially when I've just gotten out of the shower Bobby." He dug his fingers into Bobby's waist a little bit harder and this time Bobby thrust against him.

Bobby doesn't remember much after that, just lips and teeth and tongues and blood. He doesn't have to remember though because he's pretty sure that they're going to do it again tomorrow.

-Fin-


End file.
